Wilting Roses
by ExquisiteRose
Summary: The flowing cursive letters that had appeared to him exactly on his sixteenth birthday told Remus many things. He'd have to get a wrist cuff, for one.. but it signified something much more important: a soul mate. A Dom. (AU where your soul mate's name is magically enchanted to appear on your wrist at ages nine to twelve. Warnings inside.)
1. Waiting For A Sign

**A/N**: I wondered if maybe anyone would want a continuation of this, maybe? Leave a review..

**Inspiration**: A pretty French song by the name of _Quelqu'un M'a Dit. _

**Title**: A lyric from the song, translated to English: _I'm told our lives aren't worth much, passing in an instant like Wilting Roses. I'm told that time slipping by is a bastard, making its coat of our sadness.. But someone told me that you still loved me. Someone told me that you still loved me. Could it be possible, still..?_

**Pairing**: Sirius/Remus.

**Rating**: The overall rating is unknown for sure as of now. This chapter, however, is a T, for some threadless themes.

**W/C**: 347.

**Warnings**: Small themes that lean towards suicidal thoughts and hint at depression. Dom/sub themes. Student/teacher relationship.

**Additional Notes**: I currently do not have a computer (I'm _very sadly_ borrowing someone's today). Point of my saying this being-I have no idea when I'll update this or any other of my stories.

But I'm honestly going stir crazy not writing. I actually originally wrote this out on a notepad on my phone-so you see how serious this is.

I'll update this and any of my others stories whenever possible. This is all I can promise. Also, future chapters will be longer-maybe not by much, but longer.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. But the plot and any original characters-that's mine.

* * *

The cursive writing; the looping grace of the _S_, the subtle emphasis of the _r_, the carelessness of the dots on the _i_'s and the gentle curl of the _u_; told Remus more than just a pretty name with a derivative based on the stars.

They revealed a personality, a being.

A soul mate.

The elegance of the _B_ in his Sirius' last name _Black_ told Remus more about Sirius' family than it did about Sirius himself. The way it was almost calligraphy in the manner in which the magic scrawled it there, engraved and embedded there permanently by that same magic, by magic that is otherworldly; magic more ancient and powerful than any simple magic a wizard uses today-undestructable, unchangeable, and always, _always_ correct; told him of the aristocracy the family, the wealth of it.

More than anything, however, more than what family Sirius was from or who he was, if he was a guy, the name was a promise of someone who would understand him and love him unconditionally. A promise of a better life, a promise of love, happiness, of finding his other half, of finding his Dom, the person who would nurture him and love him and cherish him.

Remus had to remind himself firmly everyday that his soul mate was _most assuredly _looking for him just as much as Remus was looking for Sirius. Otherwise, the torturous days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry would be unbearable, even with James and Peter beside him.

Otherwise, he might allow himself to believe the taunts of the other boys, the stories of people without soul mates because they were abandoned, the ones that speak of his worst fears, those he dare not speak aloud for fear that it would make it true: that he doesn't have a soul mate, that God and Merlin and Nature and Love found him unworthy of one, because he's a freak and a nerd and an outcast and a know-it-all and-

-And if he did have a soul mate, maybe they already went off and offed themselves when they found out who he was because who wouldn't?

Because who wants to mated to Remus Lupin, the _freak_, the werewolf?

* * *

**A/N**: Please, leave a review.


	2. The New Professor Black

**A/N**: Hey, guys. Just a quick word.

I have a new computer (yay), but I'm travelling with my dad, so I won't be able to update all that much. Will do what I can.

Also, I changed something miniscule in the first chapter-and in this one, so if you already read the draft I posted yesterday, you might want to reread this chapter. I decided to have this as a _wizard_ story, after all. Do you mind?

Keep reading? Thanks. :)

**Word count**: 628

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The students in the Great Hall buzzed with gossip, theories already being whispered to eager ears and more than one inquiry about whether _he_ had a sub already, because a man like that couldn't _not_ be a Dom. He wasn't there yet, not seated at the table with the other professors, but he'd be there soon. And maybe they'd all get a glance at his wrist.

Remus rolled his eyes at his schoolmates. There was a new professor, but they didn't have to be so.. _excited_ about _mating_ with him. If the name wasn't the same.. Remus's pulse sped up and he pushed it to the back of his mind. He'd long accepted he didn't have a soul mate.

When everyone you know, literally _everyone_, including _Pete_, had had their soulmates practically since the day they arrived at Hogwarts and you don't, you start to believe there's something wrong with you. Add to that the fact that he's a werewolf.. there's no doubt in his mind anymore. If he once had a soul mate (_Sirius Black, _his mind whispered traitorously), there was no need to get his hopes up now for surely Merlin's power wouldn't allow a _werewolf_ a mate-it probably got changed along the way, his soul mate paired up with someone more suitable.

If only the name on his wrist would disappear, so he could believe his cock-and-bull story and get rid of his damnable hope and _move_ _on_. Remus sighed.

Shaking his head, he listened with a half-hearted ear as his friends, too, talked about the new professor. They had begun trading stories, it seemed, about how they'd met the Blacks before, but Remus was only inclined to believe James, and even in that he still had a certain degree of doubt. "They're a real nasty sort, the lot of them," Remus heard Peter say. James hummed in agreement.

"Mum and Dad know more about them than I do," James said. "I was never really interested in much of the Pureblood ancestry. Course, neither are my parents-at least, not into the Dark magic, like the Blacks are. I've met Walburga, the mother-she's really wicked, maybe more than her husband, Orion. A nasty pair. They have two sons, Sirius, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Regulus. Come to think of it, I don't really know what Regulus does. Mum and Dad haven't heard about him for awhile.." James' expression grew thoughtful before he shrugged.

They're nothing compared to Bellatrix Lestrange, _nee_ Black. She's completely barmy! Narcissa, her sister, is much calmer, but still very influenced by lineage, if her arranged marriage to Lucius Malfoy says anything about it, and Andromeda is a complete disgrace to them, apparently, though I don't see why. All she did was marry a Muggle-I mean, she could have married somebody worse-like the Goyle family or, worse, the Crabbe unit," James said with a shiver. "Though, right twisted they are, they might have approved-or, even worse, have been pleased." James grimaced.

Remus, who had begun listening intently when Sirius's first name was mentioned, spoke up. "And they want a Black, who, from all your lovely descriptions, may just be barmy, to be a professor at a school?" Remus asked warily. He rubbed the inside of his wrist, index finger poking under the wrist cuff.

"Oh, but Sirius is different, isn't he James?" Peter piped up.

James nodded in agreement after a moment, distracted as he watched the movement of Remus's hand suspiciously.

Remus turned an inquisitive glance towards James and deflected James's own questioning gaze. "How so? If he's a Black.." he trailed off.

"He may be a Black," James began with a knowing smirk, "but he may just be a Marauder as well." Remus's brows rose to his hairline, but he kept his peace, waiting. "Remus," James whispered excitedly, "he's a _Griffindor."_

* * *

**A/N**: Review, please.


	3. Exciting-And Frightening-Discoveries

**A/N**: I originally intended to write for _Where The Light Is_, but I guess my subconcious wanted to write for you guys instead. :) Review, yeah?

**W/C**: 895

**Warnings**: Threads that will not make sense now, but are going to be seeds for a later plot: including suspicious crimes and seemingly stalkerish behaviour-for once, not by James Potter. Sort of.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, where I think it does indeed belong.

* * *

Remus sighed as he walked from the library to Griffindor tower.

Another night spent searching futilely for any history pertaining to werewolves having soulmates; any type of soulmate, whether they were muggle, wizard, other werewolves. He hadn't found anything concrete yet, and he'd been searching for three years.

On the advice of James, he had begun searching the library, textbooks, Flourish and Blotts, the _Prophet_, everywhere for any information on the subject of werewolf soul mates; he'd even snuck into Dumbledore's office once to catch a peek at his personal library, but still nothing.

Every once and and a while, he'd find something that seemed promising in the midst of carnage and despair. There'd be a word here or there in some texts and newspapers about werewolves who had blotchy names written on their wrists, finding dead muggle or wizard or witch bodies closeby mauled beyond recognition by-it seemed-the werewolf's own hands. They'd been classified as murders and were often used and quoted to give werewolves an even worse name than they already had, but Remus found it curious that the wizard, witch, or muggle found had matching blotches on their wrists, suggesting they were-possibly-soul mates; this made it all the more important to Remus to unearth any information he could about similar cases because it seemed to him that, if the wizard reports are indeed correct, then the werewolf, going by his hypothesis, killed his own soulmate.

This presented a new fear in Remus: if werewolves killed their soulmates, did he even want one? And if he had one, could he, in good conscience, mate with them knowing that he may or may not kill them and then himself in a fit of anger he couldn't anticipate or prevent?

Yet, even with these facts presented before him, he had his doubts. As a werewolf himself, he could understand the desperation and longing for a mate; but why would a werewolf kill their own mate, one they waited so long for? It didn't seem likely, and, yet, here it was in plain black ink.

Remus sighed again, agitated, and shook his head. He held in his hands several copied accounts of these werewolf crimes from the _Prophet _and other wizard newspapers. He was going to take them to his room to study them further; maybe James would look over them with him as well.

"Baubles," Remus told the Fat Lady. She swung open accordingly, and Remus entered the common room to find it almost entirely abandoned; only Lily sat inside, sitting on the sofa chair in front of the warm fire. She was completing an assignment, from what he could tell, with a tomb of a book situated beside her, floating mid-air. He greeted her with a smile and climbed the stairs. She only waved distractedly before returning immediately to her book.

Opening the door to his, James', and Peter's dorm, Remus tip-toed quietly to his bed, peeling off his robes as he went. He placed them carefully into the trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out a pair of woolen pajamas, spelling off his clothing and spelling on the pajamas; the clothing he folded and put in his trunk as well.

Inhaling a deep breath only to let it out deeply through his nose, he opened the curtains to his four-poster bed, with idle and pleasurable thoughts of sleep and leisurely eating the delectable chocolate hidden under his pillow, only to be surprised to find James sitting on his bed, looking for all the world a stern parent catching their mischievous child sneaking home past curfew. It was quite the ironic sight, and Remus repressed a laugh.

"Where," James began with a amused smirk and a knowing look, "have you been, young man? Do you have any idea how long you've kept me waiting? Avoiding the subject won't help, Remus. It only makes me more determined."

Remus climbed onto his bed, nudging James over and reaching under his pillow absentmindely for his chocolate. James lifted a hand and revealed a chocolate bar wrapper with a slightly guilty expression. Remus glared at him sullenly, asking, "What are you on about, then?"

James gave him a frank look. Remus looked at him bemusedly, so James continued, "Two words: Sirius Black." Remus startled and blinked at James. "When did you plan on telling me you found your mate?"

Remus averted his eyes, "I didn't."

James looked incredulous and a little hurt. "You weren't going to tell me how you had a _rendevous _with him tonight?" James waggled his eyebrows.

"I didn't because I don't have a mate, James. Sirius Black is not my mate, anymore than anyone else is. Have you read the articles, the papers, the research?" Remus tossed the papers of newpaper articles on James' lap. "I have no mate."

James didn't even glance at them. "Wait just a minute," he began, giving Remus a skeptical look, "if you didn't meet up with Sirius in the library, then what was he doing in there?"

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, momentarily derailed.

"Remus," James said with an expression of growing concern, pulling out the Marauder's map from his pocket. "He was with you the entire afternoon."

Remus shook his head and looked at the map, shocked to see a little spot labeled _Sirius Black _walking away from the Griffindor tower.

* * *

**A/N**: Favorites and follows are amazing and give me a warm feeling in my tummy. I love them so.

But reviews not only tell me a lot more, like how I can improve, but make my day.

So consider leaving some, please.


	4. Credit Where Credit's Due

**A/N**: Sorry for the small wait. I've been busy-still am. Will update when I can.

**W/C**: 1140

**Warnings**: A long Additional notes section. But it's important, in my opinion; it answers questions you might have. Read it?

**Additional notes**: I was asked about the world I've set this in and the rules and such, and I wanted to tell everyone that it is a _set _world I have created, and I have the rules and laws and soulmate facts all typed out and corrected and formatted-so no worries there. Originally, they were written in a notebook, and, as a result, I was getting confused as I wrote. I had put in the summary sixteen for the year Remus received his soul brand, then seventeen, now it's sixteen again.. It's because he received his soulmate bond at sixteen, but he's seventeen in the chapters following chapter one. I'm sorry for the confusion on any part of the story.

So, in ending, I'd like to say this: when you read the summary, or if you reread the past chapters, what you see is what you get from this point on. I adjusted everything, and everything fits and we're set.

Also, I'm not going to be revealing any plot except chapter by chapter, meaning you'll learn as the story progresses. I feel like it gives everything away if I just up and tell you guys. But I want you to know, at the end of the story, the final chapter posted will be of the world's rules and laws, and you guys will be able to cross-reference, if you want-but more on that later.

**One last thing**: Sorry I haven't been responding to reviews-I've been really busy. I'll get right to that; and anyone who reviews anonymously, I will respond personally to those reviews at the _end _of any chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the very lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"It's kind of endearing," James said thoughtfully from where he was sitting on his own four-poster bed, to the left of Remus' own. Remus glared at him. "Y'know, in a creepy sort of way."

"Oh, sure. I feel all warm inside knowing he was _stalking me_," Remus said sarcastically.

James looked at him over one of the werewolf reports he was reading with a hidden grin. "He was trying to get to know you.. in a weird, non-interactive way. Give credit where credit's do and all."

"James, it's not that I don't appreciate you trying to see the brightside of this, and I know you.. followed Lily more than what was deemed appropriate, even now, but I don't really see the bright side of this." Remus ran a hand through his hair and sighed, ignoring James' indignate exclamation. "This is ridiculous. Sirius probably just heard from someone that I have his name on my wrist or something, but that doesn't mean he has mine. I mean, it's possible there's another Sirius Black out there."

"What, and another Remus Lupin?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't know that he has my name," Remus said quickly. "And maybe. I mean, maybe his mate's a muggle. Maybe _my _mate's a muggle."

James looked skeptic. "Why would he stalk you if he didn't think you were his mate? He's a Pureblood from a very prestigious aristocratic family and, with families like that, they don't just stalk random students in the off-chance they might be their mate, especially since he hasn't found his mate, either; and he's a lot older than you. He'll be expectant, but not stupid, considering all the dead ends he must have already reached. He'll check and double check for something promising before devoting himself to it. And now he has," James reaffirmed with a serious nod.

Anyways, he might have heard your name from the librarians; you know they're secretly in love with you since you're the only person other than the average Ravenclaw to spend such an unhealthy amount of time in there." James made googly eyes and pretended to swoon. "_That Remus Lupin_," he said in a high breathy voice, mimicking Ms. Pince's, quite frankly, creepy hither-to voice; "_so polite and handsome. What a fine young gentlemen! You'll do good to learn from him, Potter," _James added with a stern voice and a pointed hand, gently mocking.

Remus laughed and threw a pillow at him, which James easily deflected with his Seeker's reflexes. Sobering, Remus said, "I think Dumbledore told him. I mean, he'd have to. You can't exactly keep a werewolf from the staff. They were all taught about the Dark Arts when they were in Hogwarts, especially the Dark creatures. They'd find out eventually. Maybe he's just double checking I'm not a threat to anybody."

James gave Remus a frank look, before shrugging and saying, "Maybe Dumbledore did tell him. Most likely; but this only proves my point, you know, not your little conspiracy theory. Remus, he knows your name. He's following you in a well-intentioned, albeit misguided, attempt to get to know you or to see if you guys have the _spark_-even though he has to actually talk to you for awhile for that to happen. Maybe.."

"Maybe you're overthinking this," Remus interrupted. "Maybe we both are. I just got my soul brand last year, James. This guy might not be my mate. This whole time, I thought I was quiscent, my whole life. Now, I'm not. I could be like squibs and only have the soul mate brand for a few years before it disappears entirely, the whole thing a great hoax, no soulmate while I had the brand and no soulmate after. How do we know? What if I barely got the brand because my mate was just born? Seventeen years younger with a werewolf sub to boot. Maybe I don't deserve a mate. Maybe-"

"Stop it, Remus! Just stop!" Remus' mouth snapped shut, and he looked at James, shocked. James continued in a softer, yet stern voice, "You can't accept that something good might happen to you, can you? Something great. Remus, you have a soulmate. A. Soulmate. It might be this Sirius Black, or maybe it's a muggle after all; but you have one. You're not a squib. You have a soulmate. Is it possible you might be a stray or a rarity?" James looked Remus in the eyes and swallowed, not wanting to see the pain in Remus' eyes, but knowing they had to confront this. "It's possible; but that doesn't mean it's going to happen. You need to stop being such a pessimist. This might be _him_, Remus." James looked at Remus kindly.

Remus laughed bitterly. "That's easy for you to say, isn't it, James?" His voice was climbing high, high in his throat and he felt like it was closing up and it had to get out, it had to get out and- "You're not a werewolf, James!" Remus yelled. "You've had your soulmate bond since you were nine, and you met Lily when you were eleven. I didn't get my soulmate brand until I was _sixteen_! You've read the reports, you've seen the news, you've heard the rumors! It's not as _easy _for me, James," Remus said, drained. The raw anger and the pure adrenaline that had built up deflated, and Remus turned away, curling in on himself and sighing. He pushed a hand roughly through his hair. "It's not that easy."

"Why not?" James asked, not retaliating at Remus' anger, but understanding it, accepting it. Remus looked at him incredulously. James tossed the newspapers off his lap and moved to Remus' bed, sitting down gingerly. "Why not?" he repeated. "Why can't something be easy for you for once, huh? What if this is him, and you never know because you didn't try?" James looked at Remus earnestly, and Remus smiled sadly. "This could be him. What if you miss him? What if he moves, or you move, and you really end up a stray? Wouldn't that be a shame." James moved back to his own bed, spelling the papers to his trunk, taking his glasses off, placing them on his bedside table and getting under his covers. "Think about it," he said. Then the lights shut off and cast the room in darkness.

Remus crawled under his covers, curling into fetal position. Pulling the duvet over his head, he pulled the Marauder's map out of his pajamas and whispered, "_Lumos_," lighting up the page. Then, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

There, on the map was a dot, with _Sirius Black _printed on it neatly, in the teachers dorms, seemingly pacing back and forth.

With the comforting thought that maybe Sirius was thinking of him as he paced, Remus fell asleep watching it, its constant movement soothing him.

* * *

**To **_Lu:_ Thank you, for being my frist reviewer in this story. It really encouraged me to branch it out and continue. And, wow, such a lovely review! With such high praise, I feel a bit inadequate. I can only hope the story is measuring up and is worthy. And, lastly, just thank you: for reading, for reviewing, for being so sweet. Thank you. :)

**To my anonymous reviewer only known as** _Guest:_ Here's more. And thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

**A/N**: Please, review.


	5. Permutations in Patronuses

**A/N**: There is definitely a purpose to a chapter, or I wouldn't even post it, but it's mainly Remus' patronus, Remus' acknowledgment, and James' and his friendship (which I'm glad you are all excited about) that's important here. Other than that, it leads to the next chapter, which I think you guys have been waiting for..

**W/C**: 713

**Additional notes**: I may not update again until this weekend or after. I'll be busy tomorrow and the day after, for certain. I'll see what I can do.

I hope you all like this update; I thought you guys deserved another for being so generous with reviews and so dilligent in responding. Thank you!

Also, as it's getting late, I won't have time to respond to reviews until tomorrow; but don't let that stop you from leaving some!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling; and, as I'm not quite as amazing, I simply cannot be her.

* * *

Nerves tingled their way throughout Remus' body, beginning at his nose and sliding in tendrils to his fingertips, making a mess of butterflies in his stomach before finally settling in his legs and toes, making him a little weak-kneed.

He was practicing different charms and spells during his free period before he had Potions and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. It had been two days since his late night conversation with James, three days since the term started.

Three long days that seemed to drag on infinitely, classes moving by in slow motion. It seemed the only periods to pass at an even remotely normal time were breakfast and supper in the Great Hall, and they were superiorly faster; and what a shame that was.

That meant less time to watch the curl of Sirius' smile, lazy and relaxed, the defined trim of his jaw line, the swirling curls of his hair, the mischievous twinkle of his eyes; not to mention less time to hear the rumbling baritone of his voice, and the amused barking of his laugh, the grumbling of his chuckle..

"_Expecto patronum_," Remus said confidently, pointing his wand, drawing on the memories, calling them to the forefront of his mind. Out of the tip of his wand, in wisps of white smoke all huddling together, burst a huge dog, galloping and prancing merrily about, until it hurtled to a stop in front of Remus, rubbing its paws to its ears bashfully.

Remus eyed it with wonder, confused at its change. The patronus that was normally a graceful white wolf was now a giant hound of a dog, large and overwhelming and playful, even slightly foreboding.

Remus turned and raised an eyebrow at James, who merely shrugged at him before casting his own patronus, the tall, proud stag. The dog and the stag played together, the dog pouncing every once and a while at Remus, nipping at his shoelaces ineffectively. Remus found himself growing fond of the dog, even if something niggled slightly at the back of his mind.

He shrugged and watched the animals play for a minute, a smile curving his lips. Casting a quiet _tempus_, Remus noticed it was almost time for their next lecture. "James," he called. James was, currently, across the room shooting off quick spells, busting empty butterbeer bottles into shards of dyed glass with an almost maniacal gleam in his eye and a grin that bared his teeth.

"Just a second," with a last shot of a red green light and the last bang of an imploded glass bottle, James, very calmly, adjusted his skewed glasses and pocketed his wand, walking towards Remus. "About that time?" he asked, shouldering his book bag from where it had been discarded earlier next to a large pillar.

"Five minutes to spare," Remus said. He slipped his own bag over his shoulder and walked toward the exit of the Room of Requirement. "We'd better hurry."

"Remus, it's just Slughorn," James said exasperatedly as they walked down the corridor. "We're some of his favorite students. We'll be fine. Relax. Getting there now, or five minutes from now, or even ten minutes from now will not make Defense Against the Dark Arts come any faster."

Remus averted his eyes and played dumb. It seemed like a safe bet. "I've not the faintest idea what you mean," he said as neutrally as possible.

James narrowed his eyes with a sly smirk. "Don't you play dumb with me, Remus Lupin, when you know I've perfected that to an art." Remus rolled his eyes. It was worth a shot.

Remus sighed long-sufferingly, then looked at James. "Fine, alright? Fine."

"Fine what?" James was being insufferable.

Remus glowered at him, but said quickly in one embarrassed breath, "I'mexcitedtoseehimalright," knowing how stubborn James could be.

"Aww, Remus, how sweet," James cooed, batting his eyes like a young, love-sick witch. Remus shoved him while he blushed furiously. James laughed and shoved him back. "No need to be afraid of you mate, Remus. It's the greatest thing," he said, eyes going glassy as he thought of Lily.

Remus wondered if he'd ever look so disgustingly lovesick and pathetic and shuddered. He asked James, who hexed him.

He supposed that was a yes, if he ever heard one.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews are the most lovely creation.


	6. The Most Embarrassing Thing

**A/N**: Here you are...

**W/C**: 1020

**Additional note**: You guys probably weren't expecting this chapter to go this way, but-no worries-you'll still meet Sirius. :)

**Warnings**: Remus in a little pain, but it doesn't last long at all-you can blame James. Remus does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Remus chopped the salmon-colored bean into three pieces before smashing it with the side of his knife. As Remus reached over his cauldron to very lightly and gently drop the now small piles of bean dust into his already half-made pain-reliever potion, James suddenly appeared in front of him with an exclamation of "Remus!", a wide grin, and the Marauder's map in hand, scaring Remus half to death and making him drop the pile messily and roughly into the sensitive potion. The potion began to bubble forebodingly and tip slightly precariously as the water and ingredients began to rise and overflow.

"This is bad, this is very bad," Remus muttered worriedly, frowning and flipping through his potions book, looking over the instructions and 'what not to do's. "If the potion is disturbed, it can be fixed, as long as a frog leg is added before it begins to turn a dark purple." Reaching over for a frog leg from the jar on his right, Remus grabbed one to put it in, but again, James appeared in front of him, this time waving his arms around like a maniac, startling Remus, and Remus dropped it before it reached the cauldron.

The potion turned a deep purple, almost black.

Looking at the potion warily, Remus opened his mouth to reprimand James and remind him of his manners when-

Boom! The potion exploded and the thick, viscous purple potion splattered in his face.

Immediately, his face felt like it was burning and itching at the same time, and he swung his arms in front of him uncertainly. He couldn't open his eyes because of the pain.

"James?" He reached for his wand, and muttered an incantation to remove any liquid or remainders of the potion from his face. The pain decreased, but didn't cease; he could open his eyes, however. From what he could tell, everyone in the room was looking at him, except James who had returned to his own potion to get a vile full of it. Peter was staring at him with a look of horror and apprehension, and Remus felt strangely vulnerable.

James returned quickly with the potion ad handed it to Remus, who drank it without thinking-which, he supposed, was not the brightest of ideas considering it was James, but he was sure his friend wouldn't prank him when he was like this; 87% sure, that is.

Fortunately for Remus, it turned out to be the completed pain reliever potion, correctly made, thankfully, and the discomfort in his face and eyes disappered-or, rather, numbed quite quickly; Remus was grateful either way.

Blinking his eyes completely open, he was displeased to see that he was correct earlier in that everyone was watching him. James was giving him a sheepish and fearful look, and Remus found his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

James shrugged at him helplessly and said, "You should have left the potion on your face."

Remus blushed in embarrassment as he imagined what his face looked like. He swore, not for the first time, that he was going to kill James Potter; and not with magic either, but with his bare hands.

James, predicting his thoughts, ran to the opposite side of the table and took out his wand. He pointed it at Remus' face, and, before Remus could utter a protego, muttered an spell.

A shot of blue and Remus' world went dark. He panicked for a moment blindly before reaching up to touch his face. "Ooops," he heard James say, before two eye holes appeared in the paper bag he apparently had over his head.

"How is this a solution?" Remus wondered aloud, reaching for the edge of the bag to pull the offending material off his head..

A flick of James' wand, and he couldn't take the bag off. "Believe me, mate, this is for the best," he heard James say rather closely now. A hand clapped his shoulder in what he was sure was a reassuring gesture before slipping off. Remus glared at him.

"What in Merlin's name did you want to tell me that couldn't wait for me to finish the potion?"

James stared over Remus's shoulder and pointed.

"Remus John Lupin, I take it?" asked an amused voice from behind him.

Remus stilled. He knew that voice.

Turning around slowly, he came face to face with none other than Sirius Black. "Yes, professor," he said dutifully, if not a little breathlessly. He hoped the paper bag muffled the sound instead of enhancing it.

Sirius' eyes flashed with an unknown emotion before settling. "Dumbledore sent me. We have a meeting with him, and I thought I'd come to escort you. It seems he'll have to wait, though, as you'll have to go to the infirmary first." Sirius' eyes sparkled with merriment and amusement. Remus scowled at him, even though Sirius couldn't see it because of the paper bag on Remus' head.

"Alright, just a minute," Remus said, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Sirius nodded politely, eyes never leaving Remus' face as he collected his things.

"I'm ready," Remus announced, surprisingly, in a steady voice, not belying the deep nerves and anticipation fluttering like butterflies in his stomach. Sirius smiled charmingly before turning and beginning to walk out the door, gesturing for Remus to follow. Remus breathed deep to catch his breath, which he had lost when Sirius had looked at him with those mesmerizing grey eyes and-dare he say it?-flirtatious smile, and grinned.

Before turning to follow Sirius out the door, Remus hit James with a powerful bat bogey hex in revenge for ruining the meeting Remus had been planning for three days, giving Remus a jolt of satisfaction when James yelped. The hex would wear off in five minutes, so he had no regrets as he sped out of the classroom to catch up with Sirius, only to find him waiting patiently outside the classroom with a smile on his face.

In his haste to get revenge on James and catch up with Sirius, Remus didn't care to ask how exactly it was that Sirius came to know his middle name.

* * *

**A/N**: Review, please.


	7. Now It's Real

**A/N**: I wondered if a lot of you thought I was imagining Sirius as he was in Prisoner of Askaban/Order of the Phoenix. I'm not; Sirius is not that old in this, maybe twenty four or so only. Also, the actor I imagine for Sirius is Christian Sancho (there's a picture of him specifically with a plaid white and blue button up, right hand on his left shoulder, baring a tattoo on the hand, long curly hair, small amounts of facial hair, youthful face) and for Remus it's a young Joseph Gordon-Levitt (from 10 Things I Hate About You, almost, maybe older).

But those are just my imaginations. I just didn't want you guys thinking that I had Gary Oldman with a teenager, no, no, no. Whoever you have in mind is okay, as long as he doesn't exceeded mid-twenties, because Sirius is not some old perve. Thanks!

**Warnings**: 1028

**Additional notes**: Age doesn't matter in this story-soulmates can experience years apart; but those bonds with decades apart are different types. Remus and Sirius do not have that type, nor experience decades apart.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius pushed off the wall lightly as Remus came out of the Potions classroom and gestured down the hallway before beginning to walk. Remus followed silently for a moment before asking, "Is there any way we can get this bag off my head?" while pulling ineffectively at said bag, causing Sirius to let out a sharp, barking laugh.

With a flick of his wand and a mumbled incantation, Sirius loosened the bag with a spell. Approaching Remus, he pulled it off gently, then rested his hands on Remus' face, thumb caressing his jaw, before pulling back, suddenly remembering himself, remembering he was touching a student who was now staring at him dreamily.

Remus only had time to notice a small tattoo on Sirius' right hand and just how deeply grey and beautiful Sirius' eyes were before Sirius had pulled back. Then, Remus remembered his face probably looked a mess. He resolved once again to kill James Potter as Sirius resumed walking. Remus followed, more than a little humiliated Sirius had to see him like this.

"It's not as bad as you think," Sirius said knowingly, glancing at Remus. "Here, let me.." Sirius stopped and muttered, "_Redintegro_," pointing his wand at Remus' face. Remus closed his eyes and sighed in relief as his face tingled refreshingly, all traces of numbness and pain gone, face feeling considerably less inflamed and irritable.

"Redintegro," Remus repeated. "It's Latin for refreshen, regenerate or repair."

The teacher is Sirius seemed pleased, while the man seemed admiring and impressed, a small smile quirking his lips. "It is," he agreed. "A handy spell, I think you'll find. Spells are always much stronger when it's strictly Latin and with one intention in mind. You have to be careful to have the perfect intention set and the correct flick of the wrist," Sirius said, demonstrating. "You're face is looking much clearer now. I imagine Pomfrey will only give you a potion to assure there will be no later break outs. You're very lucky your mistake with the potion was only minimal and your friend thought fast with the pain-reliever potion, or you'd be rolling on the floor with pain," Sirius said lightly, looking at Remus concernedly even though that, thankfully, hadn't happened.

"Yes, well," Remus said, rubbing a hand over the hair on his neck embarrassedly. "He-James, that is-startled me, and I dropped the ingredient in too quickly. I was going to fix it, but he surprised me again, and I didn't get the frog leg in on time." Remus shook his head. "It really isn't that bad?" he asked unsurely before he could stop himself.

Sirius smiled at him. "Good as new," he said reassuringly. Then, the smile turned slightly more flirtatious when he added, "A face that handsome and with a smile so charming, I never would have guessed a potion had exploded in your face only to be covered by a bag by your bestfriend." Sirius grinned, laughing.

Remus' smile, which had been a preening and beaming one when Sirius had begun, dropped and was replaced with a scowl. "What a gentlemen," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, I am a gentlemen. Just wait, Remus, one date with me, and you'll marry me," Sirius said cockily, tongue-in-cheek.

"Oh, really?" Remus asked coyly. He wasn't quite sure what they were doing, what he was doing. Were they flirting? Could they do that? And.. Was he flirting back?

"Yes, of course," Sirius said sincerely.

He was looking at Remus too earnestly for Remus' liking. It was a little too much, too soon. Flirting and professors and potions accidents-it was overwhelming. They didn't even know each other's soul brands yet; but it was probably too early to ask. Too early to think, not that he could. "You're not serious," Remus blurted inelegantly.

Sirius' eyes dimmed slightly before sparkling mischievously. "Ah, but I'm always Sirius," Sirius joked, lightening the mood.

Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius laughed. He should have seen that coming.

* * *

After a trip to the infirmary, in which Sirius teased Remus and Remus did a lot of scowling, they headed towards Dumbledore's office. Remus already knew where it was due to him sneaking in once in his fifth year, but he let Sirius lead him along.

"Sherbet lemon," Sirius told the gargoyle, which moved aside obligingly, allowing them to enter the passageway and go up the stairs. Sirius turned towards Remus before they entered the office and said solemnly, "It is of the greatest importance that you remain calm."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, shrugging off the hand Sirius had placed on his shoulder.

Sirius looked hurt for a moment before saying, "I wasn't supposed to say, but you're a intelligent young man. I imagined you've already guessed the purpose of this meeting."

Remus gulped loudly and took an involuntary step back. Sirius reached out a hand to keep him close. "Well, I-they were just speculations; but we can't possibly be thinking about the same thing," Remus said quickly.

He was feeling overwhelmed; he couldn't do this right now, even though he'd been imagining this since he was a child, hoping for it fervently, praying for it desperately, dreaming about frequently, the reality was so much scarier. Sirius Black was-

"Remus," Sirius said worriedly, touching the back of his hand to Remus' forehead. "Breathe." Remus inhaled sharply. "That's it," Sirius soothed, encouraging Remus to take deep breaths. "Alright?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," Remus said reflexively. Sirius gave him a look.

"You mustn't lie, Remus," Sirius said commandingly, chatisingly, and it was a strange command, a strange way to say it, like he was Remus' Dom. Stranger though, Remus felt compelled to listen, as though he were Sirius' sub.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright," Sirius said, reaching for his wrist cuff, an unbonded styled one. Remus breathed heavily as Sirius unclasped it. "All new subs make that mistake at first." Sirius was grinning. Remus' breathing hitched and-

-Remus may or may not have fainted in Sirius' arms then, when he saw the slightly sloppy, slanted scrawl of his own writing embedded by magic onto Sirius' wrist, spelling out the most incredible vision: _Remus John Lupin._

* * *

**A/N**: I really do appreciate reviews; it was slightly harder to write this one without so many.

Please leave some to help make the next chapter come quickly!


	8. The Chosen One

**A/N**: The plot thickens..

**Additional notes**: Don't think I don't like Dumbledore because I do, but we all have to agree-he's a meddling old coot, isn't he?

Oh, and _thank you _everyone for the reviews! They really helped! :)

**W/C**: 958

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Remus woke to the sound of hushed voices, but kept his eyes closed, relishing the warmth esconcing him. When the whispering voices began to rise, he tuned in and became immediately more alert as he gathered his bearings, remembering he was not in the Gryffindor tower, tucked in his four-poster bed in his dorm.

".. shouldn't have told him. I gave you strict orders not to tell him," he heard Dumbledore say, frustrated.

"What, so you could tell him? I found it improper for you to do so, so I did, exactly as it should be," Sirius said stiffly.

There was silence for a moment. Remus blinked his eyes open at the tension he felt in the room before quickly shutting them again, pretending to be asleep. He was curled up in Sirius' arms where he must have fallen when he had fainted, much to his embarrassment, and they were sitting on a couch; Sirius must have carried him. Dumbledore was pacing in front of a window agitatedly.

"Sirius, there's a lot depending on him," Dumbledore said urgently. Remus' eyebrows furrowed. What were they talking about?

"No, no there's not," Sirius replied angrily. Angrily? Angry at.. Dumbledore? Remus frowned. "You know what's depending on him? Himself. He has no rights to anybody else but himself. He needs to look out for himself, and, when he can't, then I will; but for you to act as though-"

"As though he's one of the first werewolves to have proof of a definite mate in years," Dumbledore interrupted, "and that he could change the wizarding world's views entirely to help people like himself? Oh, my apologies, Sirius," Dumbledore said with a level look.

Sirius moved forward suddenly, almost standing, but still cradling Remus gently in his arms, saying lightly, almost dangerously, "He's still in school, Albus. Do not mistake him for an adult quite yet; and definitely do not try and make decisions for him as though he is your sub," Sirius growled. Remus could feel the rumbling of it throughout his body, and he curled deeper into Sirius instinctively.

Sirius looked down at him and began to run his fingers through Remus' hair soothingly. Remus' brow unfurrowed and he smiled, comfortable. He almost fell asleep, he was so relaxed, but then Sirius began to speak, and he became aware again immediately.

Sirius said to Dumbledore in a softer voice, "He does not need you to meddle in his life, especially with everything he's discovered so far. He fainted; he is too overwhelmed for you to be adding your manipulations, Albus. Look," he began in a kinder voice, "I've always admired you as a professor and as a mentor, but believe me when I say that Remus does not need some sort of political campaign added to the stress he has been going through. When he has adapted to the news of having a mate and after this next full moon, you may ask him; but not before then. Do you understand, Albus? This is not a suggestion. He is my sub, and I will not have you pestering him when he is not prepared," Sirius said firmly.

Remus felt his heart warm toward Sirius slightly, and he felt a new respect towards Sirius for not only defending him but for defending him to Dumbledore. Pleased, he decided it was time he woke up.

Yawning, he stretched in Sirius' arms, and said, "Don't tell me I fainted," cheeks flushing. He was still extremely embarrassed about that, waking up in Sirius's large, strong arms, feeling safe and drowsy in his snug embrace and.. Alright, that's enough, Remus thought.

Sirius smiled affectionately at him, and Remus felt his heart flutter. "I won't tell you, then." A pause. "Dumbledore and I were just talking about how stressed you've been and how we should have this meeting later when you're not as tired. What do you think?"

Remus frowned at Sirius, feeling almost patronized, but not feeling affronted only because Sirius seemed genuinely concerned. Remus decided he wouldn't let them know what he'd heard, at least not yet. "I thought this meeting was about the fact that we're soulmates," Remus' frown deepened slightly as he said it, still not quite used to the way the word tasted yet.

"It is, partly; but the rest can wait," Sirius said reassuringly; and Remus was reassured. In fact, if Remus hadn't heard them talking, he would have never guessed that Dumbledore and Sirius had gotten into an argument just now. Dumbledore was smiling at Sirius, and Sirius was smiling back. The only thing giving them away was the tension around Sirius' mouth, and the absent twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"If you say so," Remus agreed easily with a shrug. Sirius appeared relieved while Dumbledore seemed slightly disgruntled, although he didn't raise any objections.

"Alright," Sirius said excitedly, depositing Remus lightly beside him on the couch before jumping to his feet, "let's go to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Sirius was bouncing on the balls of his feet with pent up energy. Remus looked at him strangely, an amused smile curling his lips.

"I thought I was too exhausted for such strenuous activity," Remus commented, standing up and stretching.

"Depends on the kind of strenuous activity," Sirius replied flirtatiously with a wink. Remus blushed. "Now come on, Remus," Sirius continued, "I've been planning this lesson for you for a week already!" Then Sirius sped out of the office.

Remus shook his head with a fond smile and nodded at Dumbledore, who was now watching him with the familiar twinkle in his eye.

Sirius, impatient from waiting outside for a moment, apparently, bounded back into the room and ushered Remus out the door. Remus laughed and allowed the enigmatic man who was his soulmate to push him out.

* * *

**A/N**: Review, please.


	9. The Progression of Intimacy

**A/N**: I'd like to apologize for the short chapters. It's the way that I write. I find it supremely difficult to actually write long chapters, and I haven't the faintest idea why. Whenever I stop, it's not because I can't go on, but because it feels right to stop there, for whatever reason. I hope you guys don't mind too much.

**W/C**: 1139

**Additional notes**: I'm falling behind on responding to reviews. I've had a lot of work lately, so I've only had extra time to write and update, and I can't cut in on time with my niece, so it'll be awhile before I can respond to those.

But, please, continue to review, I will continue to update, and I will eventually be able to respond. Thanks. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts was quiet at first, only the sounds of shoes clicking and Sirius' nervous fiddling with his hair echoing throughout the halls.

Remus could see Sirius sneaking glances at him from the corner of his eye, and, half the time, it seemed Sirius was determining whether or not to say something, only to give up altogether and look away pointedly. Then, he'd sneak conspicuous glances at him, and it'd begin again.

For the most part, Remus had decided he would ignore it. He wasn't sure if Sirius realized how obvious he was being, and he didn't want to point it out. Also, he felt he'd had too much excitement for one day, and maybe this could all be sorted tomorrow; but he didn't really believe that, so he asked Sirius, "When?" and Sirius looked at him and understood.

"I was five when it first began to appear," Sirius began, voice strangely lacking any emotion. Remus listened attentively. "Walburga thought it was a sign of power or blessing; she told everyone we knew when the _R _appeared, clutched the story like she could wring the life and soul out of it-or out of everyone else. Everyone began to think I was going to be was going to be some deliverer for them, at least, many of the Pureblood families did, and Walburga began to add lessons on top of the ones I already had for ettiquette and Latin and mathematics and so forth until I began to learn advanced magic at the age of seven. She would have started sooner," Sirius said, "but Father had forbidden it. He said he didn't want me to break his wand." Sirius smiled at Remus, but there was hardly any genuine emotion in it, and it fell shortly after it began.

"When did it appear fully?" Remus asked hesitantly after a moment of silence. He didn't think it would have been a pleasant day when Sirius' brand appeared. He'd heard things about the Blacks and the other prestigous families who had sons or daughter with mates of the same sex, and he worried slightly for the answer.

Sirius pursed his lips and said, "It fully appeared when I turned ten. I already knew you'd be a boy, and I couldn't see anything more right about it. Walburga pretended not to know, and Father could hardly look at me. I became a disgrace. No one ever talked about my brand for the longest time, and when they did, it was with unvarnished disdain and disgust. After a while, Regulus began to taunt me, too," Sirius said. He seemed pensive, and Remus wished he could know what he was thinking about. Sirius looked at him suddenly, and said, "The most amazing moment of my life was when your name appeared. I finally had the full name, and I was so excited to meet you." Sirius' eyes shined bright, and he was smiling. Remus wondered if he even realized he was doing it. His smile fell unexpectedly soon after though, and his face darkened.

"I remember running to tell Walburga to tell her it finally appeared, and she could stop being disappointed; but when I showed her, she told me to leave and to cover up my wrist because the sight of it disgusted her. The only good thing she said about it was that she was glad I was a Dom. It's one of my saving graces," Sirius said bitterly. "That, and I could always marry Antoinette with my soulmate on the side." Sirius' nose wrinkled in disgust.

Remus gave him a horrified look. "They'd have you do that?"

Sirius looked at him sadly. "If they had it their way." Remus took a moment to let that sink in.

Then, Sirius laughed suddenly. "They've always been disappointed in me: with the brand, with being a Gryffindor, for ruining their plans; but they won't disinherit me. I've been trying for years," Sirius said with a sigh. "But Regulus can't.." Sirius' face suddenly closed off, and he pulled open the door for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus looked around himself, surprised they were already there.

No one had arrived yet, and Remus set his books down on a desk before turning to face Sirius, whose face was still closed off. Remus frowned at him before he decided to speak. "All my life," he began softly, "I thought I was quiescent. I was bitten when I was eight. My father had insulted Fenir Greyback, and well," Remus swallowed, then cleared his throat loudly. He paused to collect himself before continuing, "My transformations when I was so young were-were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. I never did receive my brand during the checking period, and the Ministry determined me to be quiescent. I never thought to question it, but I always thought I'd be wrong, that they'd be wrong," Remus sighed sadly as he remembered those days of despair and sadness. He shook his head to dispel of the cobwebs.

Sirius seemed concerned, and Remus realized he hadn't spoken for a few minutes.

Remus smiled at Sirius genuinely as he continued, "Then, last year during the summer, my hand began to tingle, my fingertips to my wrist. My entire hand began tingling out of nowhere, and I couldn't fathom why. I went to bed early because it was making me exhausted since it was only a day after the full moon. When I woke up, I had the brand," Remus recalled wistfully. He reached down and uncuffed his wrist cuff, revealing to Sirius the elegantly written name on his right wrist. Sirius gazed at it, awed, before removing his own cuff again, grabbing Remus' right hand with his left hand, baring his left wrist and displaying his brand.

Remus reveled in the intimacy of the moment and sighed. Sirius smiled widely at him and rubbed the inside of Remus' wrist. "I couldn't believe it. Sometimes, I look down at my wrist, and I can't quite believe what I'm seeing. Sometimes, I see you during supper and can't quite believe you are there, in my reach. I can't believe it even now," Remus said, slightly disbelieving.

Sirius' eyes sparkled, and he gripped Remus' hand tighter. "I've waited for you too long for it not to be real, Remus Lupin."

Remus blushed slightly and pulled his hand away as students began to trickle slowly into the room. "I've waited for you, too," Remus said, "and I'm glad you're finally here." Remus turned, grabbed his bag, and took an open seat next to James and Peter, pulling out his books before finally looking up to see Sirius' smiling face, and he grinned.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews are extremely helpful to my writing process. Please leave some.


	10. Degression Points

**A/N**: Something new in this chapter: you get a snippet into Sirius' POV, but it's nothing exciting, really. And it's at the end, only lasting a paragraph. _Alas_.

**Additional notes**: My apologies that this update is a week late in coming. I got really busy-I even told someone I'd update over the weekend, but, "Men plan. Fate laughs," I suppose. Although, I'm not a man..

Also, someone commented on my muse. I considered this, and I suppose I don't really have a corporeal one. I'm inspired by life in general and music and reviews. So leave some reviews, so I can become more inspired. Deal..?

**W/C**: 972

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Judging from the slightly pinched look of concentration on his face, James wanted to ask Remus something. Not anything simple-like James Potter would know of what a simple thing was comprised of anyhow-but something more complicated, quite possibly something Remus would dislike or disapprove of or reluctantly agree to. Or all of the above, as there never really is a stark distinction in the long run.

Remus sighed as he clasped his wrist cuff securely onto his wrist again. Sirius had already done the same at the head of the class, before sneaking glances of students could peek a look, and Remus found he rather missed the pale slip of skin baring his name. It gave him reassurance.

"Yes, James?" Remus asked as he pulled out his ink bottle and pen, setting them on the desk he shared with James. He opened a fresh piece of parchment and laid it on the table as well while he pulled out his worn and tired, but pristinely kept, copy of the _Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts, _along with the other required book for the class, _The Art of Defense._ Remus had snorted at the cliched titles when he had first purchased them in Flourish and Blotts, but found that the content matter was intriguing and sound in theory. The application, however, was another story, and he wondered what it was exactly Sirius had planned to start it off.

A present worry, however: the werewolf section, which was, of course, going to be expounded on considering the purpose of the class and the nature of the werewolf as a dark creature.

Remus had broken into a sweat when he had read the section. The classes had already covered werewolves well into their third and fourth years, and he had been able to effectively create lies to dismiss any suspicions of his absences due to the full moon-although Severus was persistent to a fault-but these particular books went into frightening detail. These had been some of the books he'd poured over for information on werewolves, and they were disappointingly prejudiced and faulty, but a portion of it had actually sounded valid. Of course, valid information in a textbook is no big surprise, rather an expectancy, but Remus particularly disliked these books as they held _empirical data_.

Remus felt queasy just thinking about it, and he wondered why this had to be one of the required books for the class. He made a note to ask Sirius about it because a lot of the content could expose his secret as it blatantly offered slivers and slices of information that, combined together, would be disastrous for him. He sent up a plea to Merlin that the _Art of Defence_ would not be the book they read from for the werewolf research. Or that they'd be able to inconspicuously avoid werewolves altogether.

"Did you ask him why he had been following you around yet?" Peter asked suddenly from where he sat in front of Remus and James, who was still not talking, partnered with the polite Mable Willows, a young muggleborn witch. She gave Peter a curious glance before shrugging and turning her attention elsewhere. Marauder business always sounded strange before it was tested-even strange still afterward, actually.

Even though they were being ignored, Remus glared slightly at Peter for asking the question where anyone-namely Sirius-could hear them before sighing. "No, I forgot," Remus replied; and he had. He had been distracted by having a soulmate and the implications of being a werewolf with a soulmate that Sirius stalking him had seemed a minor concern to be shrugged off without reflection.

Now, however, he was curious, and a little concerned. He knew Sirius now, and he didn't seem dangerous in the least, although maybe a tad over-enthusiastic, but stalking was stalking; there was no pretty euphemism to lessen the impact of _strange _seeping through.

Maybe he'd ask Lily how she deals with it. Or maybe he'd ask James why he followed her still when they were bonded already. Maybe Sirius' reasons were similar? Or maybe they were both creepy.

Remus inclined his head to himself, considering it. Inherent creepiness in James Potter was almost a fact. Maybe James wasn't the best subject for comparison, but Remus didn't know anyone else who had stalked their mates; at least not anybody he talked to.

"James," Remus began, turning towards his friend. "Why do-" but James interrupted him.

"Shhhh," he hissed to Remus clapping a hand over Remus' mouth. Without turning to look at Remus, he slowly pointed towards the front of the classroom, in the direction of the professor's desk. Remus' eyes darted forward, then widened in disbelief.

Was Sirius _demented?_

* * *

Sirius set up the final post and attatched the final extension. He admired it for a moment, a little proud of himself and his efforts.

Turning towards his class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs with a grin, he announced, "Open your textbooks, please." Pointing his wand towards the chalkboard, he cast a spell that wrote what he said down in slanted, elegant calligraphy on the board. "_Art of Defense, _if you will, class. Turn to page two hundred and twenty-five. I have a special lesson planned for today. I have here some charts and data regarding the lesson, and practical spells we'll learn related to the subject. Of course, I'll need a few volunteers to help me with today's lesson," Sirius said, eyes gleaming excitedly. He looked over towards Remus, who was gawking at him disbelievingly, along with his friend. Sirius frowned, but continued:

"Will Remus Lupin and James Potter please come to the front of the class to assist me?" Sirius asked; but neither of the boys heard Sirius as they stared first at their book, the board and presentations set up, then at each other with horror-stricken eyes.

The ominous title of the chapter on the seemingly innocuous page two twenty-five was _Dark Creatures: A Study On Werewolves and their Soulmates._

* * *

**A/N**: Tell me your thoughts in a review or a PM.


	11. Controversies In Lycanthropy

**A/N**: This is a more complicated chapter, full of new information. It has some of the information interweaved in here, some information that's in the sheet I'll post at the end of the story for you guys to cross-reference. Some terms haven't been fully explained, although the gist of it is quite obvious. You can always ask, however.

For this chapter, I kept rereading it and editing it and adding to it to make sure everything was clear. As a result, it got a bit out of hand and longer than expected. Not too long, I suppose, but longer than usual, so I'm sure you guys won't mind.

**W/C**: 2165

**Additional notes**: Many of the werewolf facts said are from my imagination, same with two of the spells mentioned here. One is actually real, however, and from Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Remus and James walked to the front of the classroom uncertainly. James' hands flexed nervously, and Remus' palms sweated. Sirius, who had faltered when he'd seen Remus' horror filled face, was now smiling encouragingly once again. Remus found it hard to believe the reassuring smile when an amorphous shade was slipping and sliding forebodingly at the head of the classroom, the shape resembling the frightening image of a wolf whenever it did come close to maintaining solidity. It made Remus shiver, anxious and fearful of what this was about.

"Remus and James here are going to do a little demonstration for me and assist me in the lesson," Sirius informed the class. He handed James and Remus each a slip of paper with instructions scrawled neatly on it. Sirius motioned towards the vague and shapeless shadow and pulled out his wand neatly from where he'd tucked it into his sleeve. "Werewolves will be the subject of our lesson today," he said, glancing concernedly at Remus. Remus didn't notice as he was staring at his shoes, softly muttering denials and heartfelt pleas to not be there and then in the classroom.

"Werewolves, as I've heard, have been briefly explained to you already by past professors. I'm here to either add to their teachings or to reinstate it in today's lesson and a few of the following, which will continue the subject. The point of today's portion of the lesson is to open your mind to facts, rather than biased data. My assistants will help you to learn the lesson. Now," Sirius said, looking at his classroom with a raised brow and an expectant air. "I trust everyone will be polite and respectful." The hint of a promise was buried in there with certainty. "There will be things you may not agree with as I begin to teach, whether it be my methods or whether it be the content matter; but, I assure you, both are valid for the intention, just the same as they are factual. Now, let us begin," and Sirius cast a spell, making the shape take the solid, intimidating form of a wolf.

* * *

Remus read the slip of paper thrice before feeling confident he'd be able to achieve the desired result. The large wolf stood in front of Remus. Sirius had directed them to dispel of the wolf using the spells on their individual slips of paper. They were not told what exactly it did, just the intention of the spell along with correct pronunciation.

Remus repeated it in his head five times before stepping forward and loudly announcing, "_Aparecium_," flicking his wand delicately before turning it sharply as he said the last syllable. The wolf changed to a human, a male to be specific, with no definite facial features. The male raised his wrist, and, clasped blatantly for all to see, a bonded wrist cuff defined itself clearly.

The classroom gasped. Sirius smiled, pleased.

"Is this possible?" Sirius asked the shocked class.

Many shook there heads. A few brave souls nodded, while the others did not respond.

Lily raised her hand and spoke once Sirius nodded his permission. "Lily Evans, sir," she told him politely before continuing. "According to the Ministry ruling in 1789, it should be perfectly possible, at least theoretically; but there's no proof to actually support it," she paused and gave Remus a significant look. "Many werewolves who have soulmate brands are strays, in a friendship bond, in the rarity group, or in the dark group. While there is no data to actually report a bonded mate, it is logically possible a werewolf has had a mate, and it has simply passed unnoticed or unreported."

Sirius nodded. "Five points to Gryffindor," he praised. "Thank you, Miss Evans. You're right. There has been no confirmed group into which werewolves are delegated, seeing and some get a brand and no soul mate, or no brand and no soul mate; as such, they are considered to be without mates. With strays, it is almost impossible to tell. They receive the soulmate brand and yet the soulmate is never found because of the distance or because of death; friendship bonds tend to not count in regards to werewolves as those are never considered for a _choice_ decision; the rarities are still high in this group; and the dark group defines itself. For the purpose's of today's lesson, we are going to focus on the dark group for perspective. Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin, would you please shake out the slips of paper?"

They did, and the paper cleared before filling with writing once again. "It says the definitions there now. What are the definitions of your spells, James?"

James, whose first spell had made the wolf aggressive while his second made it calm, said, "_Inrito_, meaning to incite or enrage. _Lenio_, to assuage. They can.. only be used on animals, it says."

"And yours, Remus?" Sirius asked, ignoring James' hesitancy past.

Remus looked at his slip of paper, then read, "_Aparecium_, a spell that reveals, mainly used to reveal invisible ink, but any nature can be revealed."

"Miss Evans," Sirius said, turning to Lily, "do you suppose that since the wolf changed to a bonded man when _aparecium _was cast on it that it means a werewolf's true form is a man, and, by extension, a possible candidate for a soulmate?"

Lily nodded and said, "That seems to be the main interpretation. Yet, it's not a strong enough proof to change the laws, judging from these graphs." Lily pointed towards the charts and data set up at the front of the room, behind Sirius.

"Yes, it would seem so, as the spell would not change a real wolf to human during the full moon. Speaking of the graphs, what is the concept immediately understood, class?"

Remus glanced up at said graphs and analyzed them. Then, he frowned.

The graphs held four different sectors, respectively, different percentages in each different section. The percentages were listed inside, but the numbers shifted and changed constantly.

The first sector was a section comprised of empirical data noting the effects of not having a soulmate on otherwise perfectly healthy wizards, if you remove the obvious lycanthropy as a disease on its own. This data said the werewolves had no prior traumas, no alcoholic fathers or mothers, no domestic abuse, etc., and it suggested the werewolves were more likely to join the legion killing their soulmates, as reported in the Prophet and other such articles; it took 31% of the large pie chart, in favor of werewolves being negatively affected with proof in support. Remus' eyes slid to the next sector.

The second sector piece showed the number of werewolves with no soulmate and no empirical data who showed no signs of aggressiveness. It suggested werewolves were complacent with the lifestyle and must be quiescent. This took only a small portion, a 14%. Not very high, considering. Being quiescent was assumed before they were werewolves, and, therefore, they did not blame their lycanthropy for not having a mate.

The third showed werewolves with soulmate brands and no soulmates, and their violence records; these tended to raise the levels to 15%, sometimes faltering to 12%.

The final sector, worth 40%, showed werewolves with bloodlust in general, without labels, those who either killed their mates or showed promise to without any abuse in their past to encourage the behaviour. Remus gulped, seeing it was the largest sector. All the other graphs held almost the same information, although they were smaller and had a lower rate of people asked/tested compared to the hundred for the large graph, and it made him feel lightheaded. Was all this information from the _Art of Defense_? Was this true? He didn't remember reading some of it.

James voiced his thoughts for him. "This isn't very factual, is it?" James asked, eying the charts. Sirius eyed James curiously, encouragingly. _Go on_, he seemed to say. "Here, for example," James continued, pointing at a chart that recorded the results of testing on werewolves and their personalities; this ridiculous test proceeded to determine how this would effect werewolves' mates, should they ever have one, and how such unholy bondage should be prevented by all costs if it happened-for the sake of the soulmate. "How reliable can a test be when you have a human in a cage like an animal and are torturing them for answers? When you're interrogating them as suspects in a heinous crime before they've had time to be repulsed by murder?"

Sirius nodded sagely, agreeingly. "The main concept I want to address is the treatment of werewolves, and why we treat them that way. Then, you guys can decide: is it right or wrong; and on what grounds? Remus," Sirius said suddenly, turning to look at Remus, who startled from where he was still staring at the, frankly, intimidating graph. "What do you know about the treatment of werewolves?"

Remus breathed deep, nervous and slightly angry thinking of it, and said, "They're forced into Ministry holding centers to change during full moons, damp enclosures locked upon the wolf, a heavily barred window letting in the moonlight to tempt the wolf into madness, scratches embedded into the concrete and bricked walls, chains to restrain, hay to sleep," Remus said. He scratched his wrist agitatedly, and Sirius' eyes followed the motion. "My father tells me of the holdings, what with his position in the Ministry," Remus added, should anyone be suspicious as to why he knew so much. He looked around; no one seemed to care.

"They're treated like animals," James added. "Legislation has deemed them as nothing less than. Most people are under the impression a wolf can wander with quiescents or strays, but they never do. They have to associate with muggles; and if you're a sub werewolf," the tiniest of shifted glances from both James and Sirius slid Remus' way, "then you can't even support yourself in the wizarding world from two prejudices."

"Many people are terrified of the werewolf," Sirius picked it up, "due to misinformation. The werewolf is not dangerous unless in werewolf form. Sometimes, the day before the full moon, they experience high rises in anger and strength in their wizard form. Werewolves do tend to fight the wolf," Sirius said. "This is referred to as such during the month, when they pull against more instinctual suggestions from the wolf, much like ours. Exactly like ours, actually, commonly known as the 'fight or flight' reflex. Otherwise, people afflicted with lycanthropy are perfectly harmless. Of course, many people don't know that. James, would you care to explain why? Or, perhaps, Remus?"

Remus was the one to speak. "When enclosed in small spaces, most people feel restless and tense, maybe claustrophobic. Werewolves are more so, I'd imagine, especially before, during, or after a full moon, so if a werewolf is in an enclosed space when the information is being taken or they're being tested, then I'd expect the results are faulty due to poor testing. Of course, this would make moot much information known to the wizarding world about the werewolf." Remus looked up at Sirius hesitantly. "It could change many things if an accurate test could prove the faulty test otherwise."

Sirius smiled at Remus and nodded. "Tonight," he said to the class at large, "I'm assigning pages 250 to 280 for reading. I want an essay turned in in two days about what you've read. It must compare and contrast the information given in the class today with previous notions of werewolves and come to a conclusion regarding what would make information regarding werewolves more accurate. It is required to be at least a foot and a half in length. I expect it on my desk first thing beginning of class the day after tomorrow." The bell rang, trilling. "You are dismissed," Sirius declared, and the class rose and dispersed, leaving only James and Remus as stragglers, still standing and gazing at the charts and graphs.

Sirius approached them. "The _Art of Defense_ is not my favorite text. I gather it's not one of yours, either," he said amusedly, looking at the boys. James and Remus looked at him warily. Sirius chuckled. "I needed it for contrast. Surely you didn't think I'd actually teach such filth!" Sirius exclaimed, hand over his heart exaggeratedly, mock-offended. Remus cracked a smile.

James patted Sirius' back and said somberly, "You should be very glad you didn't." Then, he grinned at Remus and took his leave, meeting Lily at the door to head to their next class. Remus lagged behind, standing with Sirius.

"Strange fellow, your friend," Sirius commented.

"Strange fellow, my soulmate," Remus replied.

"Touché," Sirius murmured, smiling widely; and Sirius escorted Remus to his next class under the pretext of asking McGonagall-Minnie, if you're Sirius, but, then, maybe not, because she glared at him fiercely still-for help with something or the other.

Remus had forgotten the excuse. He was too busy watching his soulmate.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews are a great means of communication-telling me what you like and disliked.

You guys have been doing great with that, too; I really need to find time to respond to them..

In any case, review, please.


	12. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N**: I'd write a huge apology note, but I imagine you'd all rather read the chapter. Just, please, leave a review and tell me if you liked it. You can even berate me for taking so long to update, so long as you give your opinion of the chapter!

Also, many apologies that the chapter isn't longer-it's supposed to be transitional and during this whole no-updating block, I was writing/updating/studying for other things. Thin amount of time to write, but what I basically wanted for this chapter is here. I'll stop talking (typing?), enjoy then.

**W/C**: 813

**Additional notes**: An idea for the next chapter has already sprouted and is partially written. It's really just a matter of finishing another project before I can finish it. I'll update when I can.. Review?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The rest of his classes passed uneventfully, although James kept giving him speculative looks when he thought Remus wasn't paying attention. Peter seemed to know why, but every time Remus tried to ask, Peter whistled, hands shoved in his pockets, and mumbled excuses about homework. Remus let it pass because they really did get a lot of homework today, especially from Flitwick and Slughorn, although Remus wasn't sure what the homework for Slughorn was since Peter was avoiding him and James was conspicuously absent.

Remus had an uneasy feeling about this. James' looks too closely resembled the thoughtful-and mischievous-expressions he had when plotting a prank. Only Remus, for the first time, felt he'd be the butt of this one.

James finally reappeared around midnight, looking pleased. Remus, sitting on a cosy armchair in front of the fire, was waiting, determined to figure out why his friend was acting so strange. Granted, James was strange-the very definition of strange, to the point where someone had actually stuck a picture of James, with a permanent sticky charm, to the Merlin-Webster Dictionary under the definition-so Remus was willing to believe James, whatever it was he said because James didn't lie to him; he generally avoided him instead, and Remus was suspicious again. Why was James avoiding him?

"Remus, my friend!" James exclaimed. "Just the man I wanted to see! Tell me, do you fancy going with me and Lily to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Lily and I," Remus responded promptly while giving James an appropriately wary once-over. James was covered in soot from head to toe. His glasses were askew and sat dangerously on the tip of his nose. His robes were singed slightly at the edges, and his trousers were smoking. His face, almost completely darkened with ash and dried dirt, was split into a wide, white, toothy smile and his eye twitched slightly.

Remus raised an eyebrow. James had made a new friend.

"Lily didn't tell me you guys had plans tomorrow," James said, curiously confused and bringing James out of his musings.

Remus sighed. "We don't, except for the plans you're making. I was correcting your grammar." James frowned at him.  
"Err, right," James said unsurely. "So, you've it's settled, then You'll come?"

"Sure," Remus agreed, "as long as I get to know who we'll have the pleasure of accompanying us."

"You see, Remmy, surprises don't quite work like that," James informed him with a smirk.

"Of course," Remus said, nodding, "they usually end with me hexing you." James gasped indignantly. "Or Lily hexes you. Either way, you generally get hexed," Remus added helpfully.

"Remus, surprises are good for you, I keep telling you that. I never said they're good for me, necessarily, 'least, not when you're involved, and, in any case, I promised I wouldn't tell," James said. "That's worth a hex, keeping a promise to a mate."

"A mate? Are you serious? And a promise? You break your promises to Pete all the time!"

"But never one to you!" James refuted.

"What, is he your best friend now, so quickly? You've only met him today!"

"He's not my best friend," James scoffed. He looked ever so slightly offended by the implication-not of being best friends with this mystery person, but of shoving Remus aside so swiftly over someone he just met. Then James added, "And not that it matters, Remus, but, yes, I did meet him just today. I'll have you know, he's excellent company; and by "excellent company", I mean Marauder material. He knew the secret passages, Remus! All of them, except the one to the Whomping Willow, of course. Well, I mean, he might now, but.."

"You showed him?" Remus asked incredulously-and a little angrily. What if he just wandered in on the night of a full moon?"Wait, is that why you're so filthy?"

James looked down at himself, then laughed excitedly, not catching on to Remus's bad mood. "Partly, not that any of it matters, we mostly ran around in our animagus forms, but Remus he has a motorcycle!" After a moment, seeing Remus still stuck at 'animagus forms', he added, "That flies! It flies, Remus!" Remus glowered at him. "He said he'd show me sometime." Remus glared. "Come on, Remus, you'll like the surprise, I promise you. You're so smart, you probably already know, so let's go to bed, come on."

Remus got up huffily but followed James upstairs. As they were laying down, just before they fell asleep, Remus asked curiously before he could stop himself, "Animagus form?"

Remus could see James grin glint in the darkness. "His animagus is giant dog," James said. Then he added, so casually that Remus knew it was important, "It looked a lot like your patronus" before turning over and falling asleep. Remus stayed awake for a few more hours and convinced himself it was a good sign. He wondered if Sirius would agree.

His eyes blinked open in realization from where they'd fallen shut in. So much for a surprise.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
